The Forsaken
by Kawaii108
Summary: A girl named Tori Walker has always been the typical dorky MMORPG lover, but one day, she finds the greatest treasure any High School girl could find. There's only one problem...


Prologue- Entering the Forsaken MMORPG

Author: Kawaii108

A/N: Please read the intro and if you like it please leave comments (even if you don't like it, please give feedback): I really need your opinions and if I should continue this story. Arigatou! -

I ran, my feet trying to keep up with my body that seemed to be floating on air. It was dark, but with the shimmering light of the moon ahead- I swear I could see destiny. I kept my sword close feeling it hooked onto the side of my hip. No dragons, evil warlocks, nor ogres could keep me away from the grand surprise awaiting me, and if anything had- I would obliterate them in an instant.

"Tori Walker, hold up! TORI DAMN IT!" His loud voice shook the heavy rocks above my head. I felt my face flush with anger. "Stop calling me that Trevor! Ugh, it's Tora! TORA! T. O. R. A! I hate the name Tori anyway." He instantly grabbed me by the collar and barely choked me.

"Ouch, Trevor that hurt!" I stopped running towards the streams of light, as he caught a breath.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you? I'm only level ten! You, however, are level…" he thought this over for a bit.

"I'm level twenty-five, noob." I slumped down and handed him one of my mystic rings. "Here's luck and agility. You don't need to pay my back."

_Trevor's my best friend, well sort of. He's my neighbor, I met him in sixth grade and I admit we weren't friends, or well friendly with one another. We even hated each other because of our differences. Surprisingly, we've matured since Middle School. Last year we decided to finally talk to each other again, and it's like we're on this crazy rollercoaster. We're close, then we're not, then we are. As far as I know, Trevor Leary only has two things on his mind- his new car and Blair Summers. I'll talk about her once I get offline- she's a bit more "down to earth" then Trevor. _

Trevor leaped ahead of me and I rolled my eyes. "Not even thanks," I thought to myself. He threw a purple gem back, and it landed straight into my unruly bangs." Thanks Tora!" He grinned, that sheepish grin and I swear I felt like killing him. I caught up with him and kicked him in the butt.

We made it. The room glittered with bright silver walls and I noticed the typical treasure chest sitting on the top of a stone pedestal. My eyes slowly rose to the top of the cave; a bright beautiful moon lighting up this moment. "This is it Trevor- victory." He shrugged and urged me onward with his impatient eyes. I put in the key and turned it slowly, as if I'd disturb whatever was on the other side. The lock clicked. My breath stopped, and so did Trevor's. As I lifted the top, a huge puff of smoke engulfed my vision. I screamed as a clown pushed my backward in place. Trevor flung out his sword and slashed the damned thing to the rocky floor.

"What the heck is that?" he cussed out. I scampered back like a little puppy, and poked the front of the mask.

"I-It's a ruse!" I slashed the rest of the remains and it disintegrated into the air. I checked the rest of the chest to assure myself that I was honestly screwed over. I could tell Trevor was upset. We had gone through fire breathing dragons and trolls and for what, a trick box? I don't think so. It disgusted me.

As I turned, Trevor flung the treasure chest into the wall with his sword. "Trevor! What in devil's name are you doing?" The cave began to shake and a door appeared from the wall ahead of us. "… You're a genius."

_I've been playing "The Forsaken" for years. It's a bad habit, kind of like biting your nails or biting friends (am I the only one that does this?). I love this game! You start off with two things, no wait three, the CD software, a trusty computer with a great graphic card, and finally the virtual reality gear. The Forsaken has a simple storyline and it starts off like any story does. _

_Once upon a time, there was an evil wizard by the name of William Shakes Aspear the III. He ruled with an iron glove (literally) and made sure that everyone worked for only him- he was to be their worship and their God. One fateful day, a villager told the people to revolt and start up a revolutionary clan called "The Forsaken". Eventually the evil wizard was conquered, but little did they know he had an heir who was manipulating as himself, but far more dangerous. In the end, the villagers trained their children for what would be a new awakening for "The Forsaken" of the future and it would start in their small world called Utopia. _

_Okay, so it's not the BEST story ever, but hey it's a free MMORPG. I created my character Tora the legendary Tigress of Utopia and I was proud of myself. She's brave, confident, and most of all- pretty. In reality, I am none of the traits. If you met me in school you'd never think I was Tora. I find "The Forsaken" as just another way to escape the hell I call Smith Burns High School. _

_At that moment, when I laid eyes on the path ahead of me, I knew my life would change __**forever**_


End file.
